


(403): You're too drunk for my bullshit, and i'm too sober to put up with yours. I have no idea how you expect to find middle ground here.

by chezamanda



Series: Quick and (Not Always) Dirty: Marvel Edition [14]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Human Disaster Clint Barton, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Returning Home, Texts From Last Night, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3932254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chezamanda/pseuds/chezamanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint drank all the whiskey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(403): You're too drunk for my bullshit, and i'm too sober to put up with yours. I have no idea how you expect to find middle ground here.

**Author's Note:**

> TFLN Fic Meme Fill. Written for un-canadien-errant.

Clint laid on the floor of Natasha’s living room with an empty bottle of whiskey beside his head. She dropped her gear bag at the door and sighed. The noise rattled him out of a alcohol-induced slumber and he made a very unsuccessful attempt to sit up.

“Heyyyyyy,” he called, waving at her while still staring at the ceiling.

“Clint, what the hell?”

He pulled himself up using the edge of the couch as a crutch and dropped his head back against the cushion. Shaking her head, Natasha crossed over to him and sat beside his head.

“I missed you… and I also drank the last of your whiskey,” he said sheepishly.

She stroked his hair. “What am I going to do with you?”


End file.
